


All Carrots, No Sticks

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One!Emma, F/F, Implied Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Snow White and Ingrid can keep the darkness at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Carrots, No Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is reward as per charmingregal's request.

Snow White and Ingrid of Arendelle had worked out a system to keep the Dark One tendencies from overwhelming Emma.

Distraction.

Clearly Emma had developed feelings for the both of them, so they’d had to put aside their differences to work together because they both knew that Emma didn’t want to give into her malicious impulses. They’d have to help her overcome those dark and dangerous thoughts, and replace them with more encompassing feelings.

Charming didn’t want to become allies with the woman who had threatened their entire kingdom and had almost been the cause of Emma’s death. Yet he would follow Snow to the ends of the earth and throw himself into a pit of fire should she ask. Here he’d stand, guarding Emma’s bedroom door. But he didn’t like the plan at all.

Inside were Emma, Ingrid and Snow.

Emma was sitting in front of her two mothers (oh yes, Ingrid has insisted and Emma had approved), with a hand held by each of them. Ingrid and Snow used their free hands to cup the back of Emma’s head. They pulled her towards them, a set of lips kissing either side of her head.

‘Did you behave today, darling?’ asked Ingrid.

‘Yes.’

‘Nobody got hurt?’ asked Snow.

‘No.’

‘Good girl,’ praised Snow White as Ingrid engaged Emma in a soft kiss.

‘A very good girl, indeed,’ murmured Ingrid into Emma’s ear, watching Snow nuzzle Emma’s cheek.

‘We love you. Always come back to us, Emma,’ they said.


End file.
